


When the Fox met the Raven

by Fredonfire498



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 14:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fredonfire498/pseuds/Fredonfire498
Summary: Kitsu, a changeling rouge, has been sent out to investigate an abandoned manor in the middle of the woods. Little does she realise that what lies within is something she never expected.
Relationships: Kitsu/Oreith, OC/OC
Kudos: 1





	When the Fox met the Raven

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the backstory of my first two player characters in my friends dnd session. Thought I would write it all out and upload it. Enjoy

“Alright, let’s get this over with” Kitsu said to herself, looking at the manor. Long since abandoned and overgrown, the Manor looked like it had been there for at least 100 years. Windows shattered, ivy covering all the walls and roots so large, it looked like the house had feet. The only reason she was here was because Arel had not trusted the guard’s report of their findings. Anyone could see that they were hiding something. Probably being too scared to even enter the place. Nevertheless, she currently had no work since the war that broke Telikos had left nothing worth salvaging and that blasted gnome Bob, was getting on her nerves. She was only double checking to see if what they say were true. Arel had even offered first drinks, with the completion of the job, which was unlike him to say the least. She checked her gear and weapons and then entered the house.

The door creaked as she entered through. It was slightly ajar and thick with roots. Walking into the destroyed foyer, she could see the two rooms leading off on opposite sides and where a third door directly in front of her would be, there was a mass of vines blocking the path. Kitsu jumped as she saw a rat squirm through one of the holes through the vines.

“Creepy” she thought.

As she made her way through the right side hall, she noticed a rusted snare probably set up by some thugs who used this manor but had long since abandoned it. It was slopperly placed so she easily walked around it and entered another open hall. 

As she entered the room, two deer looked up and ran out of the large gash in the side of the manor. The slice in the manor was caused by an ancient fallen tree which was apparent due to the fact that the floor was covered in grass and the walls were painted with moss. A hidden door was left ajar in the furthest right hand corner which led to a long corridor. she stealthed along the corridor and took a left.

When she entered the next room, she saw that it was not as wrecked as the rest of the mansion. Yes, there were four trees growing in the ground but apart from that, everything else was pristine. Especially the very large double doors in front of her. Slowly entering the middle of the room, Kitsu took in the surroundings of the room. Why was this room so clean. Was someone cleaning it? Had it not been exposed to the elements? Why were the trees planted exactly the four corners of the room.

A chill ran down her spine and as she whipped her head around to check the back two trees, to see their unusual placement... 

She felt something hit the back of her neck.

Darkness.


End file.
